The Day the Light Faded
by ecrespol
Summary: All I can say is that I think that I am really happy about the way that this fic turned out. This of course is Takari (What Else), it has Romance, Action, and Even Drama. Please R&R... It's mostly a TK flashback to around the end of the 02 season or so.


**The Day the Light Faded**

A/N: These fics are a lot easier to write when you don't have tears in your eyes. Takari4ever!!!

*********

The blond haired young man, rested his head on pillow for the first time in his new apartment. This was a big step for him, first graduating from college now living away from his family he thought to himself. He couldn't help but reflect on the events of his past, one day in particular stood out as the one which changed his life forever. It was the day after the great free-for-all where the digidestined once again saved both the real and the digital world Some 9 years had past since that day, but for Takeru Takaishi he could still see every second as if it was occurring right in front of him because it was the day Kari's light faded.  
  
  
~~~ @@ 9 years ago @@ ~~~   
  
  
"I did it, I saved the world" exclaimed Davis (Motomiya Daisuke) before he turned to see the faces of the rest of the digidestined already starting to turn red. "Uh… Er…, I mean we saved the world"  
  
"Well It looks like the real world is back to normal, but what kind of chaos is left in the digital world" said TK with a worried look on his face. After a short pause "I have to go back and find out" he continued.  
  
"Well I hope you don't think that I'm going to let you go alone" stated Kari in a rather matter of fact manner.  
  
"Of Course N…" Started TK.  
  
"If Kari is going then so am I" shouted Davis.  
  
"But Davis you must be so tired after saving the world and all" Kari Replied.  
  
The whole group started to laugh uncontrollably. Just as Davis was about to reply to the joke his sister Jun came up behind him and started dragging him home by the ear, pausing just long enough to ask TK to tell his brother that she said Hi.  
  
"I probably have to be getting home now too" said Cody  
  
"We have to get going too" echoed Ken and Yolie, both blushing after realizing they both said "We".   
  
"Well I guess that it's just you and me, then." TK said with the sound of joy in his voice.  
  
"Yep, Hope and Light, just like peas and carrots" responded Kari.   
  
With that said they both walked back to the school in order to use the digiport on the computer there. When the four of them (Patamon & Gatomon came of course) arrived at the school and they proceeded to hold up their d3's to the computer, waiting to be sucked in, but nothing happened.  
  
"Sure just our luck, the batteries ran out" TK joked.   
  
Kari just giggled for a moment and said "TK I've been meaning to ask you something for a while."  
  
"So ask me" he quickly responded.  
  
Just as Kari was about to speak the digiport opened and they were sucked into the digital world.   
  
  
******  
  
  
Kari landed in the digital world with a soft thud.  
  
"TK, where are you." she called as the ground beneath her began to rumble. She looked down and was met by TK's cerulean blue eyes and his wide smile. The sight of this caused Kari to jump to her feet realizing that her falling on TK is what made the landing so soft.   
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean t…" Kari spoke only to be interrupted.   
  
"Think nothing of it, besides it's not often that such a beautiful girl falls from the sky." TK replied, realizing in shock almost instantly what he had just said.  
  
Both he and Kari sat there silently blushing for a few minutes before TK spoke again, trying to change (or rather start) the subject. "So Kari what was it that you wanted to ask me before?"  
  
"Huh, what… oh, don't worry about it, it wasn't that important." Kari quickly fired back. After another short pause, "So where are we?" she asked, in part because she wasn't sure, but also because now she was the one who wanted to change the subject.  
  
"It looks like File Island" TK said softly as if a bit unsure if she really wanted an answer.  
  
"Wow it's been so long since we've been here that I guess I didn't recognize it" she replied.  
  
"What, hey who turned out the lights" echoed from beneath TK.   
  
TK jumped to his feet at the shock of the voices that he had heard. There lay Patamon and Gatomon who apparently had TK land on them upon arriving. Both TK and Kari laughed at the site in part because they didn't even know that they landed on top of them, but also at the site of Patamon who looked much like a deflated football with wings.  
  
"Some friends they are, first they crush us then they laugh" Patamon said with Gatomon nodding in agreement.  
  
Almost in unison TK and Kari responded "We're sorry it's just that, well you kind of look like…" Both of them cut themselves off after realizing that Patamon would not find the flying football joke funny.   
  
"We're Sorry."  
  
"Wow this looks like File Island" both digimon exclaimed.  
  
"Yup, looks like" replied Kari  
  
At that moment TK and Kari, looked at each other realizing how happy that they were that their friends had changed the subject for them.  
  
"Well I think that we should have a look around." TK stated, taking a momentary pause from his nervousness to remember what they came here, and what they had to do.  
  
"Yes, but what exactly are we looking for?" Questioned Kari.  
  
"I suppose were looking for signs that the digital world is still in disarray." Replied TK, a bit hesitantly not really sure what they were looking for himself.   
  
"Well let's get walking then." Sounded Kari as she began to walk briskly down the path that lay ahead of them. TK quickly followed and together they continued.  
  
"Hey wait for us." Patamon Screeched as he and Gatomon followed quickly behind their friends.  
  
The four of them followed that path for what seemed to be hours before deciding to stop and rest for a while.  
  
TK glanced over at Kari and couldn't help but notice how worried she looked.  
  
"Are you OK." TK asked hoping that the answer was yes.  
  
"I guess, well it's just…" Kari said before pausing.  
  
TK hung on those words wondering, could it be she feels the same way about him that he feels about her?  
  
Kari started to continue her thought. "…it's just, I'm glad that we haven't found anything tearing apart the digital world, but have you noticed, we haven't found much of anything."  
  
TK a bit disappointed in what Kari said none the less realized that she was right. They had been walking for hours and yet with the exception of themselves and their digimon hadn't seen another living thing.   
"To be honest TK I'm a little worried." Kari said much like she was still the same little kid TK had met those years ago.  
  
"I'm sure there's no reason to worry, perhaps all the digimon are just hiding, after all there was an awful lot to be scared of around here the last few weeks."  
  
"Besides look at how beautiful y… it is today." TK said almost having a stroke at what he almost let slip.  
  
Kari heard what TK said and almost had a heart attack.  
  
"Oh TK I lo…" Kari started to say but she was interrupted. By a low-pitched laugh, which sent shivers down the spines of both of the digidestined.  
  
Almost instantly the sky darkened and an ominous figure appeared before them. This creature which hovered before them said to the children. "I have no true name, but all those who I have destroyed in the past had referred to me as The Evil One. This monstrous figure then asked the two which one wished to be the first one to die.  
  
Looking upon this evil the children although scared, thought to themselves that they had faced evil before and defeated it and this would be no different. With that they both gave a nod to their digimon friends, who instantly digivolved to angels.  
  
The angels fought with all of their might, but in the end their attacks seemed to pass right through this evil and they were defeated. The angels then returned to their previous forms of Patamon and Gatomon unable to move from their injuries.  
  
This monster looked down again upon the children and asked the same question again. "Which one of you will be the first one to die."   
  
TK stood up with an angry look on his face and looked into the glowing red globes of eyes that the creature had and said "I will never let you hurt her."  
  
"I see we have a volunteer." The Evil One said looking at the boy knowing that there was nothing he that the boy could do. With that he let out a wave of darkness which headed for TK to destroy him, but right before it reached him something stopped it.  
  
TK screamed when he realized what had just happened.   
  
"Kari NO!!!" but it was too late Kari had jumped in front of the attack to save her love.  
  
The Evil One laughed at the site but TK could not here him. He held Kari in his arms and he and she both softly said, I love you.   
  
As these words were spoken something happened both of their crests started to glow brighter that had ever before. Soon the light faded, but behind them where Patamon and Gatomon once were stood a being of pure light.  
  
This being who identified itself as Angelicmon looked The Evil One in the eyes and attacked it saying only the words "Light of Hope" and destroying the evil.  
  
TK looked, back down at Kari's broken body and began to cry once more knowing that her life had faded.   
  
TK then looked up at Angelicmon and pleaded with the creature "please bring her back, there are so many things that I need to tell her."  
  
Angelicmon just looked upon the boy and said to him that he could only heal her body hoping that it would be enough. With a flash of light Angelicmon was gone.   
  
TK looked back down at Kari's body seeing that her wounds were healed, but it was too late, for her light had completely faded.  
  
He bent down to her and with tears in his eyes he kissed her softly and said what he always new was true "Kari you can't leave, because I'm still here and I can not survive without you."  
  
TK was crying too much to notice what was happening above their heads. A symbol was forming which looked like the symbol of Light superimposed with that of Hope.  
  
The symbol then formed an arrow and in a single shot pierced both of their hearts.  
  
  
~~~ @@@@ ~~~  
  
  
Takeru shot straight up in bed because of the horrible images that he had just remember.  
  
He thought of that arrow and then thought again to himself how he could not survive without his love Kari.  
  
Takeru then mouthed to himself the only thing that he knew for certain was that their two hearts were as one. Even if her candlelight had gone out the fire of their love could never keep them apart.  
  
With that he turned to the face of the beauty that lay asleep beside him and whispered into her ear…  
  
"Good night Mrs. Hikari Takaishi."  
  
  
  
It was true that Kari's candle had gone out those nine years ago, but she did not die. They both survived, because the fire because the fire of their love burned bright enough that as long as they were together it could never be extinguished.   
  
  
**********  
A/N: Just for the record if it isn't clear from the word Kari survived in the real sense of the word, meaning she was still breathing and actually laying next to Takeru in the bed.  
  
Well what do you think of my first "Romance", please let me know (Read and Review or email me your thoughts.)

Check My new Takari Site [http://www.darknest.com/takari/][1]

[  
I Support Takari. Do You?][1]

   [1]: http://www.darknest.com/takari/



End file.
